Amitiés Hobbites
by Albane
Summary: Existe-t-il une amitié est plus forte que celle qui unit les quatre Hobbits(pas plus de slash que dans l'oeuvre de Tolkien elle-même)
1. Merry envers Pippin

Voilà, c'est une mini-fic de quatre chapitres dont voici le premier. Ce n'est pas du tout le même ton que l'Enfance d'un Thain, vous aurez ici peut-être plus besoin d'un mouchoir !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Merry envers Pippin :

Il dort. Comme un enfant en sécurité dans le Smial de ses parents. Mais est-ce vraiment étonnant à son âge ? Le visage paisible, la bouche à peine entrouverte et la respiration calme. Près de son visage, repose sa main, posée légère et détendue.

Moi, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Comment lui le peut-il ? Se rend-il bien compte que le reste de la Communauté est peut être morte, comme Boromir, et en particulier Frodon et Sam ? Se rend-il compte que ces espèces d' Orques voulaient vraiment nous tuer, ou du moins, nous faire souffrir ? Que nous avons été sauvés par le plus miraculeux des hasards ? Est-il conscient que nous sommes actuellement dans l'antre et à la merci d'un arbre vivant qui est facilement cinq fois plus grand et dix fois plus fort que nous deux réunis ? N'a-t-il pas peur que l'eau que nous venons de boire ne soit que poison ? Non. Il dort le plus tranquillement du monde.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais dormi et que je ne pourrais jamais dormir aussi tranquillement. Les chambres de ses sœurs sont très proches de la sienne. Moi, je me souviendrais toujours de ces nuits d' hivers, tout seul dans ma grande chambre, à l'opposé de celle de mes parents à l'autre bout de cet immense Smial. Tout seul avec la peur de mes cauchemars. Lui, jamais. Un léger sanglot ou une bougie qui s'allume et une de ses sœurs se précipitaient.

Il est imprégné de ce sentiment de confiance et de sécurité. Je voudrais qu'il le garde toujours. Mais est-ce compatible avec notre situation actuelle ? Moi-même, je suis responsable de cette innocence. Dès qu'il a ouvert les yeux, je me suis dit, consciemment ou non, qu'il serait le frère qui me manquait. Moi aussi, je l'ai protégé du moindre chagrin, du moindre souci ou de la moindre peur qui doivent endurcir le cœur des enfants. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, ai-je bien fait, finalement ? N'est-ce pas précisément cette innocence qui risque de le perdre, maintenant ?

J'ai le sentiment que tous mes efforts pour le protéger auront été vains. S'il revient à la Comté, ça sera le cœur lourd de tourments et l'esprit rempli de souvenirs affreux. Je le connais, le jour où il prendra conscience de l'horreur de notre quête, il perdra définitivement courage ou alors, au contraire, il le trouvera. Ca sera aussi à ce moment-là qu'il perdra à jamais ce sentiment de confiance et de sécurité. Est-ce un bien ? Un mal ? Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas le savoir.

En fait, je ne veux même pas y réfléchir. Mon cœur et mon amour pour lui me pousse à continuer de le protéger du mieux que je peux, et je le ferais sans me poser de questions. Ici et maintenant, je suis à la fois son ami, son cousin, son frère et son père. Je suis désormais tout seul pour le protéger. Il n'a plus que moi. Et je n'ai plus que lui. Mais moi, ce n'est pas nouveau.

Nous sommes tout proche. Je le regarde, attendri. L'ai-je jamais aimé plus qu'en ce moment précis ? Je pose doucement mon bras sur lui. Il émet un léger gémissement et puis vient se pelotonner contre moi, le nez dans ma chemise. Je m'immobilise, le cœur battant et inquiet de l'avoir réveillé. Mais non. Comme un chaton qui se serre contre le ventre chaud, doux et sécurisant de sa mère. Je resserre mon étreinte autour de lui et sourit doucement en fermant les yeux, le menton dans ses boucles.

Il est si jeune, si petit. Quand il a vu Aragorn pour la première fois, il m'a pris à part pour me demander d'un ton inquiet ce que le Rôdeur avait sur les joues. Il croyait que toutes les barbes étaient comme celle de Gandalf. Et ce petit regard en coin qu'il m'a jeté quand il a vu les Nains ! Il y a quelques heures, avant de nous coucher, nous avons un peu parlé de la réapparition de Gandalf. Je lui ai dit que ma première réaction avait été de croire voir un fantôme. Lui, il a haussé les épaules en disant qu'il n'avait pas été très surpris. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cru que le magicien était mort parce que Gandalf, il est très très fort, d'abord ! Il peut être si innocent et enfantin, parfois.

Un enfant. Me placer d'instinct devant lui. Un cousin. Tendre mon bras entre le danger et lui. Mon cousin. Mon enfant. L'aimer. Le protéger.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, vous avez aimé ? Vous voulez le deuxième chapitre ?


	2. Pippin envers Merry

Après Merry envers Pippin, voici la réciproque, Pippin envers Merry ! Et en plus, on avance un peu dans la chronologie des évènements du Seigneur des Anneaux !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pippin envers Merry :

Il ne dit plus rien. Il a fermé les yeux. Au pire des cas, il est évanoui, au meilleur, il est épuisé. J'espère ! J'espère que ce n'est que ça. Combien de temps faudra-t-il à Bergil pour trouver Gandalf ? Gandalf jugera-t-il le problème assez important pour se déplacer ? Et si oui, combien de temps mettra-t-il pour venir ?

C'est étrange: à la fois, je veux que Gandalf arrive au plus vite et en même temps, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me le prenne, qu'il me l'arrache. Je ne peux pas et je n'ai pas envie de le remettre entre les mains d'un autre. A ce moment précis, il m'appartient, il est à moi, il a remis sa vie entre mes mains et je suis responsable de sa survie.

Je passe et repasse inlassablement ma main dans ses cheveux. J'ai l'impression que ça le calme et le rassure. Une chose est sûre, moi, ça me calme et me rassure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il a vu, là-bas, sur le champ de bataille. Il m'a juste dit que parfois, ce n'était pas un mal de passer inaperçu. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

Je nous ai installés dans un carré de soleil et il s'est écroulé, là, dans mes bras. Il a un peu de sang sur le visage mais c'est son bras qui m'inquiète. Il est froid comme du marbre et il ne peut plus le bouger. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit cassé, c'est un autre mal. Qu'est-ce qui a rendu son bras comme ça ? Je crois que je le sais, mais que je ne veux pas me l'avouer : au Mont Venteux, Frodon avait le bras dans le même état. Je frémis rien qu'à l'idée que mon cousin ait eu à se battre contre … _ça_.

Il a toujours été là, protecteur ou complice. Il s'est toujours comporté comme un frère pour moi. Il n'y a pas un moment de ma vie que je ne puisse pas relier à lui. Une sorte d'évidence. Et aujourd'hui, maintenant, tout a basculé. Il n'est plus une évidence, car il va mourir et je vais être seul comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais non. Premièrement, il ne mourra pas et deuxièmement, il ne restera pas longtemps dans la mort sans que je vienne l'y rejoindre.

Gandalf ne le dit pas mais je le vois dans ses yeux : Frodon et Sam n'ont aucune chance, ils vont mourir, si ce n'est déjà fait. Alors, je ferais tout, je me battrais comme un forcené et je ne renoncerais jamais, même face à la fatalité: lui, on ne me le prendra pas.

Je resserre mon étreinte et me répète que quelque soient les horreurs qu'il a vécu, c'est passé, maintenant. Et moi, je le soignerais, moi, je le guérirais. Je sais bien que je peux pas faire grand chose pour sa blessure physique, mais il y a certaine blessures que le meilleur médecin ne peut guérir. Certaine ne peuvent être guéries que par l'amour que nous porte notre entourage et moi, je l'en guérirais.

Je suis tout ce qu'il lui reste du bonheur de la Comté. Et il est tout ce qu'il me reste du bonheur de la Comté. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je n'ai pas envie de le perdre. Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on me sépare de lui. Non, plus jamais. Il est bien plus qu'un cousin ou qu'un ami. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est mon double. Je l'aime comme je m'aime moi-même. Je ne le savais pas avant qu'on nous sépare.

Quel étrange bouleversement ! C'est lui qui est faible et moi qui doit le protéger. Je m'étais confortablement habitué à la situation contraire depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux. Mais le monde a changé. J'ai grandi. Je l'embrasse sur le front et instinctivement, je me mets à le bercer en chantonnant.

Je voudrais que ce moment dure toujours. Un répit, une sorte d'équilibre entre la paix et la guerre, entre la vie et la mort, entre sa vie et sa mort. En le sauvant lui, c'est moi que je sauve. Parce que nous venons tout les deux de prendre conscience que nos vies étaient plus étroitement liées que nous le pensions.

Je suis lui et il est moi. Nous ne faisons qu'un.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Wendy_** : Bah, tu sais, il y aura des passages dans l'Enfance d'un Thain plus émouvants que Amitié Hobbite ! Et même, le premier chapitre d'Amitié Hobbite « Merry envers Pippin » est le moins émouvant des quatre, comme tu auras pu le constater en lisant ce « Pippin envers Merry ». Comment ça, ça t'inquiète ? Nan, y'a pas de slash, désolée pour les amatrices ! C'est juste qu'un Hobbit est une créature particulièrement affectueuse, à mon avis ! merci pour tes compliments, ma Wendy et voici la suite !

**_Estel la Rôdeuse_** : J'avoue, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré le coup de la barbe, mais tu sais, un Touque peut toujours nous surprendre ! Vui, c'est mieux de laisser une trace de ton passage comme tu dis, parce que comme ça, tu as le droit à un jolie réponse à ta riviou ! Mais nan, y'a pas de slash, faut pas avoir l'esprit mal tourné, c'est tout ! Merci pour tes compliments, ma sœur rodeuse et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Grand-pas (au féminin)_** : Bah, vui, ça fait chaud au cœur, c'est tout plein d'émotion, d'amitié et tout et tout ! Voilà, je mets la suite ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

**_Bee-Orchid_** : Filleuuuuule ! Ben, vi, c'est tout émouvant, on a envie d'aller les consoler! Hum, toi et moi, on consolerait bien Pippin, hein ! Vui, c'est sur qu'on a un peu l'impression que Merry est en train de nous faire une petite dépression, mais je te rassure, ça sera pire dans la suite ! Ha ? Ca te rassure pas ? Marchi pour tes compliments, ma tite Bee et voici la suite !

**_Valiré_** : Oui, c'est sur que Tolkien voyait en Merry un grand frère pour Pippin. D'ailleurs quand Pippin est à Minas-Tirith, il est dit que Merry voudrait être un grand cavalier pour aller sauver son Pippin de cette grande masse de pierre ! Ca aussi, c'est tout émouvant ! Voici la suite et celle de l'enfance d'un Thain, bah, c'est le week-end ;) ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !

**_Moon Light of dream_** : Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je continue: tout est déjà écrit, il ne me reste qu'à publier ! C'est vrai que c'est très émouvant l'amitié qui lie les Hobbits et même celle qui lie les acteurs entre-eux ! Alors, j'ai eu envie de faire une mini-fic dessus, pour un peu mieux l'expliciter ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, ça vous a plus ? Vous voulez la suite ?


	3. Frodon envers Sam

Hé bien, après de long moi de paresse, je vous met la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Frodon envers Sam :**

Il a commencé par tomber à genoux et puis il a basculé en avant, il a à peine eu la force de lever le bras devant lui pour épargner son visage du choc. Nous n'en sommes plus à une souffrance près. Comme je le tenais par la main, en tombant, il m'a entraîné vers le sol et ça m'a donné un rude choc dans l'épaule. J'ai essayé de ne pas tomber à sa suite. Je voulais en profiter.

Profiter du fait que ma vision est maintenant nette, et mes idées claires. Maintenant que mon anneau n'est plus là, maintenant qu'il est parti. Mais, j'ai tout le loisir de ressentir la douleur, maintenant. Celle de ma main mutilée, celle de la faim, celle de la soif, celle de la fatigue. Mais il n'y a pas que ces misérables douleurs physiques, mortelles et guérissables. Il y a aussi la douleur de le voir là, effondré, devant moi, en haillons et à l'agonie.

Moi aussi, j'agonise. Etrange, je pensais qu'on ne s'en rendait pas compte quand on y étais. Si, en fait, si, on s'en rend compte. Je suis tombé moi aussi sur le sol craquelé, dans la chaleur étouffante. Tombé le visage tourné vers lui. Je le regarde, j'ai l'impression de le revoir pour la première fois. Il n'a pas changé, c'est la vision que j'ai de lui qui a changé.

Qui aurait soupçonné ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que le dernier fils du paisible Ancien fut capable d'une si grande bravoure, fidèle à quelqu'un qui le mène à la mort, et ne lui en semble même pas reconnaissant ? Ce quelqu'un, c'est moi. Une dernière souffrance s'élève en moi, la honte.

Avant de partir, il n'était que mon voisin et mon jardinier. Pas le même niveau social. Mais ici et maintenant, sur les terres du Mordor, il n'y a plus de différences entre lui et moi. Et c'est lui le plus admirable. Il m'a sauvé la vie et moi, je n'ai rien fait pour lui, si ce n'est l'entraîner ici et le rabrouer tout au long du chemin. Malgré tout ce que nous avons endurer, il est resté loyal, fidèle, courageux et honnête

S'il n'avait pas été là, je n'y serais jamais parvenu. Ni l'Anneau, ni Gollum n'ont eu de prise sur lui. Parce qu'il est le Bien-même. Parce que le pouvoir, ou la méchanceté ne l'intéressent pas. Il n'en voit pas l'utilité et c'est sa force. Nous sommes si complémentaires. Il a le sens du devoir et ne se pose pas d'autre questions. Je suis peut-être plus réfléchis mais c'est justement cela qui a faillit faire tout échouer.

Il avait un but et il ne s'en est pas détourné une seule fois. Moi je n'ai fait que cela. Il devait me protéger et il a réussi. Je devais détruire l'Anneau et sans lui je n'aurais pas réussi. Il avait raison, il fallait se méfier de Gollum et j'ai refusé de l'écouter. Maintenant que tout cela est fini, je me dis que je n'avais peut-être pas tout a fait tort, mais je me rend aussi compte à quel point j'ai dû le blesser en agissant de la sorte. S'il pouvait savoir comme je le regrette !

Mais une pensée me console un temps soit peu. J'ai appris cela grâce à cette quête. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire ce que je ressens. Il le sait. On dit 'avoir trouvé sa moitié', je comprends enfin tout le sens et la vérité de ce dicton. Mais à la fois, je le trouve faux : Il est beaucoup plus que ma moitié. Sans lui, je ne suis rien.

Nous allons mourir tout les deux, ensemble, serré l'un contre l'autre. Mourir, tant mieux, c'est une délivrance, mais l'idée qu'il meure pour moi. Que sans moi, il serait tranquillement dans la douceur de son Smial me déchire le cœur ! Je lui dois tellement de choses ! Je lui dois la vie.

J'aperçois trois forme qui tournoient dans le ciel au dessus de nous. Ce doit être trois Nazgûls. Mes yeux se ferment. Cette fois, nous ne leur échapperons pas: ils auront nos chairs à manger mais leur maître n'aura pas l'Anneau. Au moins, nous avons rempli notre mission. Il a rempli sa mission et a porté sur ses épaules la mienne en même temps.

Qu'il me pardonne, qu'il sache que tout le mal que je lui ai fait n'était pas intentionnel ! Mais je crains que ce ne soit trop tard ! Nous allons mourir là et je n'aurais pas le temps de lui dire combien je lui suis reconnaissant de m'avoir supporté, dans les deux sens du terme.

Je n'aurais pas le temps de lui dire combien je l'aime.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Wendy_** : Oui, c'est vrai toutes les amitiés entre les Hobbits ne vont pas jusqu'à là. Mais il faut dire que la guerre et les péripéties a bien rapprochés les quatre Hobbits. Ca ne se sent pas trop dans les livres, d'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, au début, Fro voit Sam comme son jardinier, et Pippin appelle Merry « Maitre Brandebouc » bien qu'à mon avis, ça soit ironique ! A croire, Wendy, que tu es mon meilleur remède contre la paresse ! Savoure bien ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite tant attendue !

**_Fro'_** : J'ai honte Fro, tu termines ta riviou par « poste vite » et ça va faire plus de 6 mois ! C'est sur que ça change de l'EduT ! L'Edut, pour l'instant, est quand même beaucoup plus léger et insouciant, moins lourd et triste ! Vui, c'est vrai que tu as tout lu, toi ! Merci pour ta review et reviens-nous vite !

**_Kia, Es, et Charlita_** : par mail, les tites rar ;) dans la journée

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il nous reste, vous l'aurez compris, Sam envers Frodon !


	4. Sam envers Frodon

Dernier chapitre, par conséquent, d'Amitié Hobbite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Samenvers Frodon

Il n'y a plus personne autour de nous. Et plus rien. Nous sommes seuls. Je suis seul avec lui. Et pourtant, une partie de mon esprit sait que c'est faux. Mais est-ce les larmes qui m'aveuglent ? Je ne vois que lui. Que lui.

Il s'approche de moi, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il va partir. C'est lui-même qui le dit. Là aussi, je suis déchiré. S'il le dit, c'est que c'est vrai, je dois le croire, c'est mon maître. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y croire. Pour une fois je voudrais qu'il ait tort. Il ne peut pas partir, il ne peut pas me laisser.

Il part pour guérir, je devrais être content pour lui. Mais est-ce une bonne idée de nous séparer ? De l'arracher de ma protection ? J'en suis certain, au plus profond de mon être, j'en suis persuadé, avec du temps et la patience, je le guérirais tout autant que ces Hauts Elfes.

Ensemble, nous sommes capables de tout. Que faut-il encore faire pour le démontrer ? Mais séparés, nous ne sommes rien. Moi en tout cas, je ne suis rien. Sans mon Maître. Une plume sans main pour la guider. Une herbe à fumer sans pipe pour la consommer. Le lit d'une rivière sans eau.

Je n'aurais pas le prétention de dire que je lui suis nécessaire. Je n'aurais pas non plus la prétention d'entraver ses décisions juste parce que, à moi, il m'est nécessaire. Toujours derrière, silencieux et discret, mais présent et sur mes gardes.

Dans mes mains, le Livre Rouge est aussi lourd que mon cœur l'est dans ma poitrine. J'ai encore du mal a réaliser tout les symbolismes contenus dans ce don. Ce don qui est l'irréfutable preuve qu'il me quitte et que je tiens dans les mains. Il veut donc quitter cette Terre pour laquelle il s'est sacrifié ? Et m'y laisser ?

Et pour cela aussi, je l'aime. Ce sens du sacrifice. Ce sens du devoir. On me dit que je l'ai aussi, ce sens du devoir et du sacrifice. Mais je ne pense pas. Pas autant que lui, en tout cas. Me quitter est-il son ultime sacrifice ? Le laisser partir est-il l'ultime sacrifice qu'il me demande ?

J'ai vécu pour lui. J'ai vécu sa vie. Je suis né pour vivre avec lui. J'ai dirigée ma vie afin qu'elle ne fasse plus qu'une avec la sienne. Je ne sais pas vivre sans lui. Son bonheur a toujours été mon but et je pense avoir été là quand il le fallait, et avoir fait de mon mieux. Que serait-il devenu sans moi ? Que serais-je sans lui ? Il va me falloir réapprendre à vivre. Comme lui.

Je cherche un peu de réconfort et peut-être même un démenti de son départ dans ces yeux bleus où j'ai toujours vu ma raison de vivre. Où j'ai toujours vu cette lueur d'amour simple mais profond de confiance sincère et immense. La même lueur que dans les yeux d'Elanor…

Pourquoi me mentir ? Pendant la quête, s'il avait succombé, je me serais tué. Après la quête, s'il était parti, je serais parti avec lui. Mais plus maintenant, je le sais. Il y a Rose et Elanor. Mais je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer mon maître. Ni même de l'aimer ne serait-ce qu'un peu moins. Pour s'adapter au nombres de personne qu'il doit entourer, l'amour ne se divise pas, il se multiplie.

Je sais bien, cependant, qu'il faut que je choisisse entre ma famille et mon maître. Et je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je suis sûr que j'aurai réussi à tout concilier, mais , en partant, il prend la décision à ma place.

Convulsivement, je le serre contre moi. Comme si je pouvais le retenir. Je pense que je ne le reverrais pas. Mon cœur se fend de penser que c'est la dernière fois qu'il est si proche de moi, qu'il est avec moi, qu'il est en sécurité dans mes bras. Nous nous quittons parce que nous nous aimons. N'avons nous vraiment pas le choix ? Nous avons vécu tant de choses ensemble, surmonté tant de danger.

Il m'a un jour dit qu'il avait besoin de lui a mes côtés. C'est ce que je voudrais lui dire aujourd'hui, mais ça serait inutile. Il le sait. Il me quitte parce qu'il m'aime et qu'il pense qu'il sera un poids pour moi et ma famille. S'il ne pensait pas ça, il ne me quitterait pas, il ne me laisserais pas tout seul sur cette terre, sans lui.

Il m'embrasse délicatement sur le front et une dernière fois, je laisse la puissance de mon amour pour lui nous entourer. J'ai fait une promesse. Une promesse. « Ne le quittez pas, Sam Gamegie » Alors, je ne veux pas le quitter. Pas question.

Aujourd'hui, il m'oblige a trahir ma promesse, mais rien ne pourra jamais détruire mon amour et ma fidélité envers lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

voilà ! Merci à toute celles qui ont lu, à tout celle à qui ça a plu, et à bêta-readeuse préférée !


End file.
